


RR 距離

by eagle10381



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle10381/pseuds/eagle10381





	RR 距離

我們之間最遙遠的距離不是生與死，而是我們之間僅此而已。

是的，他沒有辦法再否認了。  
他非常想要。  
即將邁入而立之年的羅伊．馬斯坦古終於意識到，他沒有辦法再繼續欺騙自己。  
每當他領著副官到街上巡視，他總能感受到其他男子投射而來的眼光。當然不是聚焦在他身上，而是身畔的莉莎．霍克愛。  
而他身為一個健康、無任何遺傳疾病、身體沒有殘缺、性向正常的成年男子，又怎麼能不受到蠱惑？  
現在是軍部的午休時光，他的副官正趴在桌上小寐。通常她是不會這樣做的，但是連日以來為了斯卡的案件奔波勞碌，終究還是把她累壞了。  
馬斯坦古把小隊成員全部趕出辦公室前，宣布今天的午休時間延長到下午兩點，提早回來的將接受連續加班一個月的殘忍懲罰。當然，這種荒謬的命令霍克愛毫不知情。他只是想讓她好好休息，畢竟霍克愛一絲不苟的性格，絕對會讓她撐著疲憊的身軀繼續工作。  
沒想到似乎是懲罰到自己了。  
馬斯坦古看著毫無防備的副官已經一個多小時，期間不知道咽了幾次口水。  
真的是累壞了，霍克愛的生理時鐘暫時失效。他用眼睛描繪著她身體的輪廓曲線，在心裡摹想了無數次如果現在將她擁進懷中究竟會是什麼感覺。  
她身上總是有股香氣，肯定令人通體舒暢。有幾次無意間碰到她的金色長髮，灑在身上肯定會很癢。還有她豐腴標緻的身體曲線，一定與自己懷裡的空間不謀而合。他的手臂可以扣住她細軟的腰身，也許還能從她的豐唇偷得一些可能令他瘋狂的激情。相吻時，也許會被她修長的睫毛扇到，那該有多癢。  
再想下去會發瘋⋯⋯  
馬斯坦古發現自己似乎屏住氣息了一小段時間，這才突然想起要換氣。  
他趕緊扇了自己一巴掌，結果把淺眠的副官吵醒了。  
「上校？」她掙扎著起身。  
「抱歉，下官好像睡太久了，大夥呢？」  
霍克愛看向明顯全身僵硬的馬斯坦古。  
「您的臉怎麼這麼紅？右邊怎麼好像還有個掌印？」  
當然，馬斯坦古私自調整午休時間的命令最後還是讓霍克愛知道了，全隊含上司被懲罰連續加班一個月，欲哭無淚。

「你說你想交個女朋友？要我幫你介紹？」哈博克差點沒被自己的香菸嗆死。  
「你不能小聲一點嗎？」馬斯坦古環顧四周，確定副官沒有在附近。  
「要我幫你介紹女朋友根本是一種污辱。」哈博克把煙蒂丟進茶水間的流理台。  
他無法忘記自己過去有幾任女朋友在見過馬斯坦古之後向他提出分手。  
不過這倒是個好機會，他突然靈機一動。  
「沒問題，我幫你介紹，但是有個條件。」  
「什麼？」  
「我要跟你一起去，而且我是你的上司。」  
太無恥了⋯⋯

意識到自己不能再繼續忍耐的羅伊．馬斯坦古想了一個簡單暴力的辦法，那就是去交個女朋友。坦白說，雖然在女人堆中打滾長大，對女孩子的喜好和應對進退的方式瞭若指掌，但他至今從未認真踏入一段關係。  
追求者不是沒有，而是他未曾留心，在某些人事物以外的地方。  
霍克愛沒有察覺他的心思，依然每天出入在他身邊，那是一種無心的折磨，他決心不能再繼續如此。  
「怎麼樣？上校，我幫你約了一個金色長髮的美女。」我知道你好這口的，栗子色頭髮的女人是我的，你離她遠一點。  
「你混帳⋯⋯哈博克⋯⋯」按耐住燒死對方的衝動。

「嗯？上校呢？」霍克愛抱著剛出爐的公文走進辦公室，忽然意識到接連幾天馬斯坦古都在差不多的時間離開司令部。  
「他說他要去市區巡視。」普雷達咬著鋼筆，正在跟文件奮鬥。  
「他帶誰擔任護衛工作？」  
「哈博克啊，上校說妳最近工作量太大，讓妳留在辦公室就好了。」  
「這幾天都是這樣？」當然馬斯坦古不是沒有帶她以外的人出去巡視的經驗，但是接連這麼多天？真的沒有。  
這時的馬斯坦古正在中央市一間酒吧裡面，是的，他正在扮演哈博克的部屬。不過幸好這傢伙沒有得了便宜還賣乖，得到女性芳心之後就沒再繼續對他頤指氣使，而是帶著女孩逕自到酒吧的另一個角落交流去了。  
真的是個長相標緻的金髮美女，即使是見面第三次了也還是不覺得厭膩，還好在這層面上哈博克的良心還在。她的金色髮絲比霍克愛再更長一些，身高倒是比較矮，臉型有點相像，不過眼睛就沒有霍克愛那麼渾圓。說話的聲音也較霍克愛稍高了一些，不過不至於刺耳。身材嘛⋯⋯太瘦小了，像中尉那樣經過鍛鍊又不失纖瘦的身材更理想一些，這女人有些乾癟，不過是一般男性會喜歡的，小鳥依人的體態。  
『等一下⋯⋯我在幹嘛？！』  
馬斯坦古忽然清醒，難道自己剛剛是在拿眼前的女人和霍克愛比較嗎？  
「你還好嗎？是不是不舒服？」金髮女子用手覆蓋他的手背，為他放大的瞳孔表示擔憂。  
「啊啊⋯沒事⋯⋯我們聊到哪裡了？艾普莉小姐。」  
女性的手並未移開，他忽然覺得有些不自在。但是他深諳此道，這意味著對方對自己有意思，這不就是他想要的嗎？  
「你說到今天晚上去看夜景，馬斯坦古先生。」啊啊，對了，夜景。  
「那晚上我去接妳吧，美麗的小姐。」他反手牽起對方，在她的手背上烙下一個淺吻。  
女人漾起嬌羞的笑容。  
「走吧，馬斯坦古，我們該回去軍部了。」哈博克在此刻靠近兩人。  
「是的，哈博克上校⋯⋯」

「相信我，要不是因為這件事是我提議的，我一定會認真考慮要把你烤成幾分熟，哈博克”上校”。」  
馬斯坦古把車子停妥之後，語氣憤然的抱怨。  
「這不是跟長官說話的語氣喔！」兩人並肩走在回辦公室的路上，哈博克搭著馬斯坦古的肩膀。  
「再怎麼說我們都回到軍部了，該正經點吧，”上校”？」得寸進尺了這傢伙，馬斯坦古心想。  
「上校？您巡視回來了嗎？」一個熟悉的女聲自背後響起。  
哈博克一時不察，吊兒啷噹地回頭。  
「是啊！今天可是”收穫”豐盛呢！西莉亞說今天晚上⋯⋯」  
與鷹之眼四目交接的那一刻，哈博克肯定自己約莫減了十年壽命。  
這件事成為他一生的陰影，並且將在遙遠的未來親口告訴他的後代子孫，他是如何撿回一命的。  
「沒事的中尉，哈博克只是在跟我開玩笑。」你欠我的多了，約翰．哈博克。  
他趁隙趕走哈博克，避免因為自己的副官折損一名士兵。  
「上校，您帶著這樣工作態度散漫的人出去巡視，下官認為非常不妥。而且，下官聽哈博克剛剛的發言，恐怕他是帶您去了一些上班不該去的地方吧？」  
「不至於吧，今天的視察很順利，我們都有點放鬆了而已。我們確實去喝了幾杯，但那沒什麼。」他知道副官有些不高興，但只是換個人陪他去巡視，況且他平常也很常藉巡視為掩護，到聖誕節夫人的店裡蒐集情報，這些中尉都很清楚，不需要生氣吧？  
「不行，斯卡還在外面，您不能帶這樣的護衛出門。明天起，下官會排除一切困難與您同行。」  
這可不行。他有些緊張了。  
「沒關係的中尉，最近追查斯卡的案子讓妳非常勞累，我希望妳待在司令部。」  
「下官不同意。」怎麼這麼固執，他焦躁了起來。  
「這是命令，霍克愛中尉！」這句話剛說完，他立刻捕捉到霍克愛臉上難堪的神情。  
蒼白了一瞬間，但她隨即令自己恢復神色。  
「既然是命令，下官謹遵號令。」她行了軍禮後扭頭就走。  
「等一下！中尉！」充耳不聞似的，她連頭都不回。  
接下來的一整天，霍克愛只回到辦公室一次，是為了整理物品下班。  
馬斯坦古心情整個躁鬱了起來，他甩了甩頭，告訴自己不要在意。  
既然副官沒有壓著自己加班，那他就可以準時赴約了，值得高興啊。  
他試圖抱持著開闊的胸襟去赴約，早早下了班，先繞到花店買了一束鮮花。接著回家沖了個澡，換上西裝，便開車前往與女性約定的地點。  
「馬斯坦古先生！」艾普莉朝著自己跑過來的時候，他覺得這就是一般男性追求的東西，這樣沒什麼不好的。  
兩人驅車前往市郊，光害較少的地方。  
璀璨的星空環繞兩人，美不勝收。這絕對是個約會的好地方，縱使不刻意做什麼，兩人仍被周遭的氛圍渲染，有些意亂情迷了。  
女人擦著唇膏的雙唇靠近的時候，他在腦海中聽見自己的聲音。  
『這個唇膏的顏色還蠻好看的，好像沒有看過中尉擦唇膏，也許等下可以問問她這是哪個品牌的唇膏，買一條送給中尉⋯⋯』  
此時女人用舌尖輕敲他的齒關，他才剛剛打開一個小縫，對方已經迫不及待深入了。  
他被吻的有些混亂，不自覺中稍稍施力將她壓在被攤平的副駕駛座上。對方主動圈住他的頸肩，發出些微嬌喘。  
嗯⋯⋯他絕對是個健康、無任何遺傳疾病、身體沒有殘缺、性向正常的成年男子。  
這就是我一直想要的。他在心底這麼想。  
馬斯坦古稍微將自己的身體撐起，準備解開領口的扣子。這時女人上前咬住他的脖子輕啃，他心頭一緊。  
他用自己的前臂撐住女人的上半身，令她更靠近自己。  
「⋯⋯喔⋯莉莎⋯⋯」幾個字從他的口中溢出。  
他以為自己聽錯了，直到他確認過身下的女人的表情。

他幫艾普莉小姐叫了一台計程車，並且付清所有的車費。  
自己則頹喪地開車回到市區，還沒回神，他發現自己已經將車子停在霍克愛的租屋處樓下。  
她還沒睡，臥室裡亮著一盞黃澄澄的燈。  
他不知道自己為什麼會開車來到這裏，也沒有想要離開的意願。於是他靜靜坐在車上，凝視著那盞燈。  
『到底是在欺騙誰啊⋯⋯』

黑色疾風號突然從床上跳起來，湊到窗邊不肯離開。霍克愛知道訓練有素的牠不會沒來由地這樣做，於是掀開窗簾一角往外查看。  
馬斯坦古的車停在樓下。  
三更半夜了，她猜不到他跑來的原因。當然他肯定知道她在生氣，但他不像平常在軍部就死皮賴臉的要求她原諒，而是在幾個小時之後才突然跑到她家？  
霍克愛不知道該不該下樓，畢竟她還沒釋懷。她又多等了三十分鐘，發現男人打算在那個地方待一整個晚上，才披上外套下樓。

車窗突然被敲了兩下，趴在方向盤上懊悔著的馬斯坦古嚇了一跳。  
「這麼晚了，請問您在下官家門前做什麼？」她的語氣比平常冰冷，想來是還在生氣。  
這次真的是錯了，他不敢再造次。  
「妳還沒睡啊？」明知故問。  
「如果沒有什麼事，下官準備要休息了，您早點回家吧。」搞不懂他到底想幹嘛，霍克愛的火氣又上升了一些。  
「中尉！」他喊住她。  
「我心情不太好，可以上樓坐一下嗎？」  
如果這個世界有厚顏無恥競賽，這個人非冠軍莫屬。  
這一點霍克愛非常肯定。

「家裏沒什麼可以招待的，您隨意坐吧。」霍克愛到廚房沖了杯茶，端給馬斯坦古。  
「打擾了⋯⋯」他找到一處沙發角落，安靜坐下。  
「下官都聽哈博克說了。」還在想要怎麼開口懺悔，沒想到她已經知道了。  
「是嗎⋯⋯」幾顆子彈就能問出來的事情，沒什麼困難的。  
「既然是那種事，下官確實不適合跟著您，您可以坦白說就好了。」她在另一處角落的木製椅子上坐下。  
不知道為什麼說出這句話時內心有股酸澀，但她不打算讓男人察覺。  
「呃？妳不氣我利用上班時間做這件事？」  
「有什麼好生氣的？您很常需要與女性交涉來換取情報啊，只是這次需要您和哈博克一起去而已，為什麼要生氣。」  
等一下，妳一定是沒搞清楚狀況。  
「所以妳不是因為我和哈博克一起去找女孩子而生氣？」再確定一次。  
「為什麼我要為了那種事生氣？您不是去搜集情報的嗎？」  
到底是哈博克替他隱瞞求生還是霍克愛神經太大條，他完全搞不清楚。  
「呃⋯⋯是⋯⋯」他不敢承認。  
「想來妳下午就知道了，那妳今天在氣什麼？」一整個下午沒見到霍克愛，看來是逼供去了。  
「⋯⋯下官不想說明。」  
「可是妳還在生氣，妳不告訴我，我沒辦法安心回家。」  
「⋯⋯」  
「莉莎⋯⋯？」  
她嘆了一口氣。  
「我想我是為了自己被你拒絕陪同巡視而感到很不是滋味，對不起，我也不知道自己在鬧什麼彆扭。」其實她知道，她的意識中認定這個男人的背影是屬於自己的，她發現自己不能接受被他往外推開，而不能站在他的身側保護他。好像自己的地位被取代了，她覺得很不是滋味。  
嗯？就這樣？馬斯坦古愣在原地。  
「莉莎，妳家有酒嗎？」  
「下官不喝酒，怎麼了嗎？」  
「對不起我錯了，我今天不是去蒐集情報的。」差點就要跪倒在地上了，還好他坐著，他覺得膝蓋完全沒有力氣。  
「什麼意思？」霍克愛不解，更不明白他為什麼突然道歉。  
「是我要求哈博克介紹女性給我，我們今天是去約會的，單純的約會，除了女人之外沒有別的目的，而我剛剛才和一位女性見面回來。」馬斯坦古甚至不敢抬頭看她。  
哇啊，如果眼神能殺人，他現在已經不知道投胎幾次了。  
「您的意思是您利用上班時間外出，擅離職守只為了討好女性？」  
對⋯⋯  
「告訴我原因。」  
「⋯⋯我不想說明。」  
「這由不得您。」好熟悉的聲音，手槍保險被打開的聲音，死亡迫近的聲音。  
「⋯⋯」說不出口。  
「羅伊．馬斯坦古上校。」原來被人連名帶姓帶職稱的喊，是一件令人背脊發寒的事。  
「因為我想要妳。」

在第八次確認自己不是在做夢，並且耳朵沒有問題之後，莉莎．霍克愛瞪大雙眼看著眼前這個男人。  
「您說什麼？」  
男人的臉頰到耳際都通紅著，看來她沒有聽錯。  
豁出去了，馬斯坦古站起身，靠近霍克愛。後者則是下意識地往後退了。  
「我說我想要妳，莉莎．霍克愛。」他先一步用手指擋住手槍的擊錘，以免任何可能鬧出人命的情況發生。  
「我不想再假裝沒有這一回事了。」他在兩人尚有一步左右的距離停下，但霍克愛自認無處可逃。  
「就在剛剛，我對著一個即將和我發生關係的女人喊了妳的名字，我沒辦法再假裝沒有這一回事了。」  
換霍克愛的臉翻紅了。  
「上校，我們不可能的。」她強作鎮定，抬眼直視著他。不要忘記那些被自己殺死的人們，他們也不會忘記你的。  
「我明白，所以我試圖摧毀這個念頭，但我只是在欺騙自己而已。」他扳開她握住手槍的手指，將手槍放到一旁，更進一步貼近霍克愛。  
「除了妳以外⋯我誰都不想要。」耳畔的低語令她輕顫。  
此時此刻，霍克愛領悟了自己今天究竟為何感到不是滋味。  
她不單單只想要男人的背影，而是想要擁有他的全部。所以當他拒絕自己的陪同時，她只覺得自己被拒絕靠近，被拒絕與他共享一部分的彼此。而她為自己的這種想法感到抗拒，因此不願意承認面對。  
「所以你去找別的女人？為了忘記我？」  
她也不甚想承認此刻聲音為何顫抖。  
「是，是我愚昧無知，被欲望驅使做了這種不入流的事，讓妳失望了吧。」  
男人與自己保持一個手掌的距離，越過她將額頭靠在牆上。  
兩人維持這個姿勢沈默了好長一段時間。  
馬斯坦古見她沒有再說話，猜想她是失望到了極點，不願再和自己說話了吧。  
就在他不抱希冀準備起身離開的時候，霍克愛終於開口。  
「你們做到哪一步了？」  
「啊？」他一時沒能理解這個問題。  
「你和那個女人，做到哪一步了？」這下夠清楚了，他心虛的回答。  
「就是⋯⋯接吻，她還咬了我這裡。」他用手指指給霍克愛看，脖子附近有個淡淡的印子。  
「然後我就把她弄哭了。」他露出無奈的笑容。  
下一刻，他感受到一股向下的拉力，猝不及防，他的唇被狠狠咬住，他一度以為她要將自己咬出血來了。  
她的力氣比自己想像的更大，也有可能是因為過度驚嚇，馬斯坦古任由她扯著自己的領口。她的親吻很笨拙，還不小心磕到彼此的牙齒，有點疼痛，可是卻令人無可自拔。  
馬斯坦古握住她的肩頭，才發現原來她的身體比他預想的更纖瘦，他可以摸到她的骨頭。她的睫毛扇過的地方真的很癢，至於她身上那股香氣，則和他渴望的一樣醉人。  
受彼此與本能牽引，霍克愛扯著馬斯坦古往沙發移動，但是不捨暫時放開彼此的兩人腳步踉蹌，紛紛倒下，馬斯坦古及時抱住她，用自己的背往沙發的方向投靠。  
被壓在下面的馬斯坦古，在霍克愛稍稍退開身體時睜開眼睛，窺探到她迷濛的眼神。  
「是這裡嗎？」她的指甲刮過剛剛被另一個女人啃咬的地方。來不及回答，她已俯身吸吮。  
自己怎麼會認為這一切可以讓別人來取代呢？太天真了。  
她的唇瓣與他的頸子形成一個真空的小空間，舌尖上細緻的顆粒摩擦過，還能聽見吸吮的聲音。那個女人親吻自己的時候，他只覺得舒服，而現在，他已經不知道理智為何物。  
下腹傳來的強烈衝動，令他快要按耐不住。  
一直到確定這個記號覆蓋了原先的那個，而且暫時消不掉，霍克愛才放開她的獵物。  
理智在這個時候回來敲門，她好像能聽見自己的聲音。  
『等一下⋯⋯我在幹嘛？！』  
這強勁的醋意是怎麼回事？  
馬斯坦古見她停下動作，用手肘撐起身子。  
「妳吃醋了？」被戳破了。  
「才不是，下官只是擔心您被欲望沖昏頭，耽誤到工作。」真是不坦白。  
「是嗎？」他重新躺好並將女人圈住，使她貼著自己胸口。  
好吵，心跳好大聲，彷彿能把耳膜震破。  
「我倒是每天都在吃醋。」他輕吻著她的頭髮說。  
「妳可知道每天有多少男人盯著妳看？我數過一次，不誇張，至少三十個起跳。」數這幹嘛，太幼稚了吧，她忍不住氣結。  
「他們隨時都能毫無顧忌的以追求者的身分靠近妳，他們可以邀約妳去共進晚餐、去海邊、去看落日或者星空，能在妳生日時送妳充滿誠意的禮物，在情人節訂一束花送到辦公室，署自己的名字。就算妳不接受，他們仍然可以肆無忌憚地表達自己的情意。」  
「但是這些我都不能為妳做。」  
這世界最遙遠的距離，不是妳不知道我愛妳，而是我必須假裝自己並不愛妳。  
明明近在咫尺，我卻只能在最遠的地方凝望。  
「光是要忍耐這些，就足以令我發瘋。」  
「總有一天，或許會有個幸運的傢伙被妳挑中。而我連參賽的資格都沒有⋯⋯」  
她靜靜地聽他告白心聲，內心跟著糾結了起來。  
早在踏上這條沒有歸途的道路的那一刻，所謂人與人之間的牽絆、情感，就被她拋諸腦後。不是沒有思考過，但是她清楚的知道，除了這個人之外，她也誰都不想要。但是兩人身為焰之鍊金術的背負者，有什麼資格在殺害這麼多人之後，還寄望能夠回歸普通的人生，享受凡人會有的平凡幸福？  
「那些看似崇高的理想與目標，都不足以消弭我對妳的感情。我想我只是看清了這一點。」即使只是這樣靜靜地擁抱彼此，他業已覺得自己破了當初的承諾，罪無可逭。  
她為了他的真心感到既心動又酸楚，他不過是坦然面對了她不敢面對的自己，何錯之有呢？  
「對⋯⋯我吃醋了。」承認就承認吧，有什麼大不了的。  
理智融化在醋意裡，消失殆盡。  
「我以為你和平常一樣只是為了情報交換而去那些地方，結果你是去找別的女人，還讓別的女人咬了你？我吃醋了，有問題嗎？」  
沒有問題⋯⋯不對，怎麼好像哪裡怪怪的。  
「為什麼我親愛的副官告白的時候比較像是在嚴刑供問？」他輕笑起來。  
是的，那些曲意迎合、嫵媚多姿的女人他不想要。只有眼前這個個性嚴肅、一絲不苟、毫不坦率的女人能令他動心起念。  
他拱起上身親吻她，該是時候找回主導地位。她沒拒絕，事情發展至此，再假意自己毫無動念也沒有任何意義。  
他壓住她的後腦，使自己能更進一步索取。那些素日裡只敢在腦中設想的畫面一一實現，她金色的髮絲撓得他好癢，他的手臂形狀貼合著她的腰窩，使她不能移動半分逃離他的懷抱。  
而那些素日裡不敢想的，更是美好的不可言喻。  
他們切掉臥室裡那盞黃澄澄的小燈，只剩下房間窗外微弱的街燈與月光，令她的身體在他眼前若隱若現。多希望自己的眼睛有類似快門的功用，每眨一次眼，就能把眼前的畫面永存在腦海裡。  
他將她在床單上攤開，那是此生他所見過最美的畫面。  
他不敢妄動，牽起她的手輕輕啃著。  
「可以嗎？莉莎⋯⋯」這個問句用罄他最後一絲理智，但若她拒絕，他會努力將其尋回。  
霍克愛沒有回答，只是抬起蓮藕似的臂膀，圈住他的頸肩。  
這些無從想像的，比他所知道的一切更加美好，令人窒息。  
彷彿耗盡千年才終於碰觸到，那樣難得的珍寶，他不願意輕率地對待。馬斯坦古輕輕地搖動，細緻地輕吻身下的女人。他感覺到她配合著自己扭動身體，耳邊傳來急促的呼吸。嘴上動作停不下來，他換氣的時候發出類似野獸悶吼的聲音。馬斯坦古從她拱起的背部找到空隙，伸進前臂將她支撐起來，整個身體的重量都凝聚在那個交合彼此的部分，令她再也忍不住聲音。直到他從那雙意亂情迷的眼裡看見更多渴求，他才大膽地加了速度。狂亂的刺激令她的雙腿不受控制地圈住他的腰際，咬緊下唇以免自己發出更羞恥的聲音。  
「⋯⋯喔⋯⋯莉莎⋯⋯」他的低喃太過惹火，意圖使她拋棄一切，只淪為貪戀慾望的存在。  
「妳可以咬住我，如果妳不想發出聲音的話⋯⋯」他將頭偏向右邊，露出一大塊堅實的肩膀。  
她沒咬上去，而是將他的臉扳正激吻。  
沒有經驗的兩人沒有任何技巧可言，只是單純的、本能的對彼此傾訴壓抑許久的愛意。他們交換了一切，體溫、汗水、肉體與靈魂，直到氣力散盡，不能再要為止。

她不知道自己什麼時候睡著的。  
睜開眼睛的時候，只覺得全身散架般無力。  
她只能輕輕轉頭，看向抱著自己睡得香甜的男人。那臉上的笑容，幸福的幾乎令她感到嫉妒。  
男人在此時也掙脫睡意，睜眼看著她。  
「睡不著了嗎？」他梳開金色的髮絲，因為被汗打濕而沒有原先的柔順。  
「明天起，我們怎麼辦呢？」她忍不住想知道，衝動後總要想清楚，下一步該怎麼走。這體現了她一絲不苟的性格。  
「我還是會為了那些接近妳的男人吃醋，我甘願此生都接受這樣的折磨。」  
天亮後，他們還是上校與中尉、上司與下屬，此外，別的什麼都沒有。  
「那你還會去找別的女人？」  
哎呀，怎麼話題又偏往對自己不利的方向。  
「恩恩！我還是會去找伊莉莎白，白天受這麼多折磨，晚上要請她好好安慰我才行。」大言不慚。  
她失笑，用手指輕掐他俊秀的臉龐。  
「那還真是辛苦伊莉莎白小姐了呢！」  
我們之間的距離將永遠不會縮短，亦無法再更近。

翌日，哈博克急匆匆地把馬斯坦古找到茶水間。  
「上校！這是怎麼回事？西莉亞說你讓她的好朋友哭了，以後不會再跟我見面！」啊啊，確實有這麼回事。  
順道一提，西莉亞就是那個栗子色頭髮的女人。  
「抱歉⋯是我的錯⋯⋯」他看起來一點歉意都沒有，反而好像很高興？  
「咦？你脖子上那是什麼⋯⋯」  
哈博克正想追問，霍克愛突然打開茶水間的門。  
「約翰．哈博克少尉，午休時間到訓練場找我報到，我要讓你重新學習如何做一位稱職的護衛。」鷹之眼投射過來。  
「是！報告！是！」那眼神太駭人，在哈博克意識到之前，他已經行完一連串標準軍禮，毫無怠慢。  
「你的墓誌銘上想寫什麼？我幫你辦妥。」霍克愛關上茶水間的門後，馬斯坦古安慰著因失戀又即將面臨生死關頭而痛哭失聲的哈博克。並且向他發誓，這件事會替他永遠保密。


End file.
